Shatter Point
by Anthiena
Summary: TUE-based. At whose hands do you stop being a hero? Your enemy's? ...or your own? Rated for a reason. Originally published as "Mind of a Hero Shattered".


Shatter Point  
By. Anthiena  
Disclaimer: I do not own DP. As Tavalya Ra would say: If Butch Hartman knew of these stories, he would likely throw up into a bucket.  
A/N: I must thank Mabaroshiwoou of Danny Phantom Online, writer of Danny Phantom Return, without which, this story could not exist. This story, inspite of it's nature, is truely about Danny turning on himself. No matter what, we always have choices. Always. This fic was extremely hard to write and revise. I am _evil_. Non-graphic. Formerly known as "Mind of a Hero Shattered".

* * *

_"Sometimes, he did it because I was all that was left of Maddie. Sometimes, I did it because he deserved it." - Phantom, The Crack by Tavalya Ra_

Sometimes, Danny could remember without it burning with shame and guilt; so selfish, his choice. A decision to cheat on a test had brought friends, family and an unlucky teacher to their deaths in an explosion of special sauce... nearly everyone who he'd ever cared for or loved... because of him. They wouldn't have been there if he didn't have his powers; his life wouldn't be a waking hell.

Nobody else could possibly understand. The protoportal accident had changed and nearly killed Vlad, stealing away years of his life and his friends, one annoying but true-hearted, the other beloved-both dead, now. He alone would accept if anyone could, only he would appreciate the way such loss and power changes a man and perhaps grieve with him. Daniel believed it with all the hope he could muster.

Vlad, however is not an easily forgiving man.

Not many words were exchanged-all the people in the world that had mattered to them were gone, dead, no ghosts arising. Vlad did understand but his own heart had long ago been twisted, with yearnings ever out of reach and hatred like a living thing for companions for so long... then the traitorous whisper that maybe he wasn't good enough for her, even in death.

It was grief that fed the eventual anger. Daniel never "went ghost" anymore in the months since the explosion. The young halfa's deep depression, anguish and guilt would keep Spectra young forever. Vlad found it infuriating. Always, with the same picture, the one of happier times. He gave into his urge to get a reaction out of the boy, transforming then grabbing the picture out of the teen's hands. "No!" Came Daniel's cry.

Pathetic. "How pitiful. You're a disgrace to your mother." His voice was rife with disgust, his face not quite a sneer.

Eyes glowing green met satisfied eyes glowing red. Finally, a real reaction. "My mother is dead because of me!" Rage danced dangerously in those eyes, vying with sorrow.

Vlad seized the opportunity and pressed the young man. "That's right, Daniel. Now unless you transform and defend yourself, I'm going to give you a reason to."

Sorrow won out to Vlad's disappointment. "I don't have anything to fight for anymore." Daniel's voice was flat and resigned. Something in Vlad snapped.

A blow knocked Daniel into the wall. He didn't move, only looking away as an enraged, bereived Plasmius floated to just inches away from the younger halfa. "_LOOK AT ME_!" Plasmius bellowed.

Danny met his gaze. "Just kill me and get it over with already."

Plasmius's face went from rage to merely grief and sorrow. "You're... all that's left of her... I-I can't." His voice was bereft of ferocity and sounded much older; almost defeated.

"She's gone, just like everybody else! I'm here, with you, just like you always wanted! You're all I have left!" Danny screamed at him. "What else do you want from me!?"

Those words, all the things that had stood between him and Maddie for years without any help from Jack whatsoever slapped him in the face. Maddie would only ever see Plasmius as a ghost to capture and dissect, same as Danny Phantom, no matter the boy's insistance that she would accept him. He had Maddie's blood and the youthful right to believe such a naive idea family. "I can never have her... or my revenge on Jack... but I have their son... I can have you."

Plasmius grabbed Daniel and tossed him to the floor. Only when he started ripping at clothses did he see something he'd been hoping for-white hair, green eyes and black hazmat. Not a problem; it was still ridiculously easy to subdue the boy. Plasmius merely stepped out of the way of Danny Phantom's wild punch, grabbing the boys throat and charging ectoplasm through his hand, causing the boy to scream and almost pass out. He tore off the suit, which disappeared as soon as it wasn't touching the young man. He could almost pretend it wasn't Danny Phantom's screams he heard. It was far from the last time, yet it was notable: the next time Vlad saw Danny Phantom would be the last.

It was the day Danny Phantom truely died; it wasn't shocking really that he asked-no, begged-that his humanity be removed, it was Danny himself. "You can do whatever you want with my ghost half." Daniel spoke callously.

"I can anyway." Vlad pointed out. "What's the difference? You deserve no less."

"Yeah, well maybe I'd like my human half left in peace." Daniel retorted bitterly.

Vlad considered the boy. "What makes you think that's even possible?"

Daniel got a look on his face that Vlad hadn't seen since before the explosion; for a second, it was the boy Vlad thought of as "his" Little Badger, the tenacious young halfa Danny Phantom, who fought for good. "There was this time I accidentally flew though some wierd invention and part of me fell down..." Daniel described the Fenton Ghost Catcher and ideas flew through the billionaire's head, almost none of which would ever come to fruition.

_Almost._

...then again, I'm living proof of that, aren't I?


End file.
